Snakeonaman Saga
The Snake saga is the 2nd saga in Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan. It features the fight beetween Kuzon and Snake Here you go: Snakeonaman saga- Chapter 1: A new enemy! Snakeonaman! ﻿It has been a day since the previous chapter. The Z-Fighters are awake and ready for Snakes arrival. Kuzon: I can feel his energy. Its coming any minute. Goku: Yeah, me too Gohan: Look! The ship! The ship shows up in the sky and slowly lands down to Earth. Kuzon: Im ready. Smoke flies everywhere as the ship touches down on the ground. The smoke clears away and the door gets ready to open. Pan: Im scared. Gohan: Gulp The door opens. Snake walks out with 2 guards next to him on sides. Kuzon: Snake. Snake: Hello, I am Snakeonaman, or you can call me Snake. But that wont be nessecary since you will be dead soon. Kuzon: Not today, leave now. Snake: Well ain't you a booger. If you want to live, then help me wipe out this planets inhabitants and join me. Kuzon: Well, i think not. Snake: Wait, Dont i know that energy. Its coming from you kid. Kuzon: Please, call me Kuzon. And i know where your getting that energy feeling. You know that planet you attacked a long time ago, about, 5 years. Snake: Hmmmmmm....OH! the planet with no name! I know that energy! Kuzon: Yep, im the kid looking out the window across the street. Snake: I renembr a menber of the planet telling me, " Oh you wont kill me! theres a saiyan over there who will save me, ohhh!"s Kuzon: Yep, im Saiyan. sorry for being a kid though, its natural. Snake: Well, a Saiyan huh. They make good warriors. maybe you could ummm.. you know... Kuzon: NEVER! Kuzon jumps up and kicks Snake in the head causeing little damage. Kuzon lands back on the ground in fighting position. Snake: Well, I see your a fighter. Maybe I should teach you a lesson to live with in hell! Snake whips Kuzon ith his tail which kuzon grabs and throws Snake in circles before letting go for Snake to smash into a wall. Kuzon: Everyone except Goku and Vegeta stay here. Snake, lets go somewhere else to finish this. Lets say, the Yunzibit highlands. i have instant transmission. Goku and Snake: We do too. Kuzon: Vegeta, you stay here. Vegeta: Fine, good luck. Kuzon, Goku, and Snake dissappear to Yunzibit. At Master Roshis... Trunks: Well all we can do now is wait.. Gohan: At least we have the Legendary super saiyan on our side Pan: Will Grandpa get hurt? Gohan: Knowing him, probably not to much. Chapter 2: The Fight begins. Kuzon, Goku, and Snake have just made it to the Yunzibit highlands and are ready to fight Snake head on. [ Wind blows] Snake: Lets finish this so i can get back to this planets domination. Kuzon: Okay, but me and Goku here, are probably 2 of the 3 most great fighters other than Vegeta. Snake: well I can handle both of you myself. Kuzon jumps up throws tons of blasts at Snake while Goku sneaks up behind Snake and kicks him. Goku puts Snake in a strangle hod and Snake is unable to move for seconds. Snake: Dang struggle you huh cant huh win huh Goku: Your not going anywhere Snake: ehhhhhh , AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Snake shoots out of Gokus hand and kicks Goku in the face and runs towards Kuzon with a head, heading right towards Kuzons stomach. Kuzon cant go fast enough and gets rammed right in the abdomon head on. Kuzon: ahh ahh... Snake: hows that Kuzon: Smiles hmmm, you think thats gonna hurt me, hm, you got another think comin Kuzon runs over to snake, kicks him head on in the abs, punches him repeatatly, then Smashes him in the face. Kuzon; How bout that! Snake: Ohh, hurt dang,uhh it looks like uhh i lose in this form. But watch now. laughs Chapter 3: A terrifiying transformation The wind blows, ground begins to crumble, lightning blasts, Goku: Whats he doing? Kuzon: I think hes transforming.. Snake: Yes, My final form will truly be reavealed, ha ha.... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Kuzon: Woha, eyes from wind his power is rising fast.. Lightning shoots form Snakes body, the wind is shooting threw the sky, Snakes turns from Brown to Blue, and his power increases rapidy, Snake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuzon: Woah, ehh, this is extreme, ehh A final blast shoots from snakes body and the smoke, slowly, clears away to reaveal a nightmare. Kuzon: Whoa, thats power. arm off eyes Look! hes different! Goku: Wow, his power, it increased by more than 500,000! Snake: Ha ha, this is my true form. Now you will feel the pain i did when my planet blew up. Kuzon: ummmmmmmm.... Snake rapidly throws blasts at Goku and Goku dodges and go's Kaio-ken. Goku: Kaio- KENNN!!!!!!! The Kaio-Ken blasts and shoots at Snake at rapid speed. Snake: what the! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Snake covers his eyes with his tail and gets a big bruize on him, but is not hurt. ﻿